


A giant hairy spider in the middle of the night

by BatmanofGotham



Series: The Percy Jackson One-Shot Series [6]
Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanofGotham/pseuds/BatmanofGotham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Stolls pranked Annabeth, and then suffered the fury of an anonymous camper. Cough cough Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A giant hairy spider in the middle of the night

Conner was talking with his twin at lunch when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He curiously turned around, before grinning in glee, smacking his brother’s arm repeatedly to get his attention. "Oww, Conner! What the crap.." Travis trailed off, a wide grin on his face. 

They both glanced at each other, before slyly slipping off the benches and rushing off to the corner to capture a giant spider the size of Travis’s head (and he had a very large head indeed, or so Conner says). Conner held it in his hands as the twins shared a glee-filled smile — there was a perfect cabin to put it. 

…

“AHHHHHHH!” Percy jolted awake and bolted up from his bed at the shrill scream. He looked around frantically, trying to identify the source of the noise, Riptide in his hands. Suddenly, his Cabin door was kicked open, and Annabeth ran in, screaming her head off. Percy stood up as fast as he could, wrapping his arms around her. 

“….And do you have any idea how freaking scary it is to have a titanic hairy spider the size of your face with eight gleaming yellow eyes turn slowly around to look at you and then make a frantic dive towards your face Percy? No? I didn't think so. Well I nearly had a heart attack and I swear..."

That night Annabeth slept in the Poseidon Cabin.

…

“Alright, would someone care to explain why it sounded like someone was being murdered in the Hermes Cabin at roughly 12:00 A.M yesterday night?” Chiron asked, surveying the campers, including the chalk-white faces of everyone in the Hermes cabin.


End file.
